


guiding lightning strike

by sublimation



Series: punctum [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attention Kink, Breast Worship, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, soft dom allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimation/pseuds/sublimation
Summary: He’d spent the last year alone in space prison. Before that, a year alone in space with the Holts. It had been a long time since Shiro’s dick felt anything but his hand. Allura must have been in a similar situation.  They only met new people during missions, most of them hostile. If she felt cravings for intimacy after months of floating through the galaxy, a paladin was the easiest option to consider. At least that was how Shiro made sense of it every night while he wondered why him.





	

Allura went on through the next few days as if nothing happened. They didn’t have much free time between missions and even within that free time, it was almost impossible to get a moment without Coran or one of the paladins around. Allura didn’t avoid Shiro, but didn’t treat him any differently than she had before she let him eat her out either. She certainly didn’t go out of her way to fabricate an opportunity to meet in private… which she could have easily done… at any point.

This was a relief and a disappointment. A relief because she was his commanding officer and Shiro’s wildly inappropriate attraction to her was something he’d muffled and buried very early on in their relationship. He was fine with it. He’d made peace with it. It was a disappointment because… well, actually, for the same reasons. Now he had to try to act equally cool about this, like he was definitely the kind of person who knew how to have casual sex and hadn’t lost his mind over her the day she threw him across space. They didn’t even _have_ sex, it was just a handjob, he _really_ needed to relax here.

In his defense, he’d spent the last year alone in space prison. Before that, a year alone in space with the Holts. It had been a long time since Shiro’s dick felt anything but his hand. Allura must have been in a similar situation.  They only met new people during missions, most of them hostile. If she felt cravings for intimacy after months of floating through the galaxy, a paladin was the easiest option to consider. At least that was how Shiro made sense of it every night while he wondered why him.

A week passed before he received any acknowledgement at all about what happened in the training deck. Then a knock at his door. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Allura said, only a sliver of her face lit by the crack of his door in the dark passage. “Did I wake you?”

“No.” He stepped aside for her, heartbeat already hammering.

She brushed past him and took a seat on his bed with all the confidence of someone who considered the room hers, even if Shiro lived in it. He didn’t take his eyes off her because she’d let herself into his room—onto his _bed_ —and she looked quite extremely beautiful in her nearly sheer nightgown, and it was Allura, and this felt like lightning striking the same place twice.

He hadn’t prepared for this. This wasn’t a thing Shiro did. Last time had not been a thing Shiro would do, until the moment he did it.

“Come here,” she said, and he did. She expected him to sit beside her, but Shiro had always been the type to exceed expectations. So he sank to his knees.

A brief look of surprise and then a pleased smile dawned over her face before she hooked her fingers beneath his jaw bone. Allura made no attempt to deny or skirt around her intentions. She barely had to pull, he didn’t hesitate to lean in. Her kiss was warm and hungry and it cracked him open with desire. Shiro forgot to close his eyes for it. Seeing her this closely was something new and enthralling. The shadow of her lashes where they’d fallen heavy against her skin, the peak of her cheekbone catching the light, the small, intricate braids holding her hair back. Every detail so lovely that it tipped into the surreal. He couldn’t wrap his mind around what she was doing here with him.

Inexplicably, her knees shifted apart for him while Allura took gentle command of his mouth. Shiro made a small noise at the back of his throat as he moved into the gap between them, his sides brushing against the her inner thighs through the folds of her nightgown. He knelt before her and let her tilt his head the way she liked it to deepen their kiss, exhaling heavily through his nose.

“Aren’t you eager?” she spoke against his lips, voice full of approval.

“So much,” he answered, instantly, in a desperate hush.

“For what?” 

The answer came out easily, thoughtlessly, as a murmur into their kiss. “To make you come on my face again.”

“Shiro!” She pulled back to let him see her scandalized impression.

“What?” He held still and blinked up at her. “Did you not… want that…?”

“I—Yes, but you—You can’t just _say_ things like that,” she sputtered.

“Why not? You asked me.” He sounded calmer now, feeling a bit more composed each moment the currant color rising across her cheeks spread wider. Shiro slipped his palms up her calves, bunching the fabric of her dress up with them. “And it’s the truth.”

Considering the way Allura had pounced on him the first time and brazenly invited herself his room tonight, Shiro was caught off guard by her sensitivity to language. Shiro swore the least out of the paladins, so he supposed that could come as a surprise.

“Does it make you feel uncomfortable, or…?” He paused the motion of his hands over her knees.

Allura shrugged one shoulder and the sleeve of her nightgown fell over its edge. “It makes me feel _something_.”

She smiled at that and he returned it. He’d been in the military too long to blink at even the most creative curses. Vulgarity was relatively rare from him, but he’d been too overexposed to all forms of it for him to feel shy using it. Some contexts simply called for it.

A thought occurred to him. “No one’s ever spoken to you like that, have they?”

“They wouldn’t dare,” she said, more disappointed than anything. She didn’t want an apology for it.

No one was likely to be as shamelessly foul-mouthed within earshot of royalty as they were in a garrison. A jolting reminder that Allura was a princess and Shiro was slipping his hands into the folds of her dress. It went against the rules of the universe as Shiro understood them. Space was dark, stars were bright, and Princess Allura was out of his league. When she bowed her head to steal another kiss from him, he felt distinctly… undeserving. The idea of it shot sparks down his back that took Shiro quite by surprise, ignited a need to do well for her. He’d been a disappointment as the head of Voltron constantly, inevitably. But here, here he had control.

He hooked his hands beneath her knees and pulled her right to the edge of the bed. Allura gasped a soft, “ _oh_ ,”  at the implication the motion carried. Pressed flush against her now, Shiro couldn’t resist going for the newly exposed skin at his eye level. One strap of her dress had been left dangling low, partially revealing the crest of a dark nipple.

He mouthed along her clavicle and muttered to it. “Can I…?” 

His fingertips finished the question, sinking deep enough into her nightgown to rub across her mons through the fabric. A maddeningly inviting warmth radiated through the material. Allura’s thighs answered for her, opening up. He played for a while longer, tracing circles across her hardening clit through the thin cloth of her nightgown, until a grey spot of wetness appeared over the pure white. Allura didn’t seem conscious of it, but impatiently swept away the flimsy barrier between them. She hooked her other hand around the back of his neck and pulled down, dragging his lips down from her collarbone, down over the sweetly scented skin of her chest, down to the slope of her breast. Shiro placed a kiss on the swell of it, soft and lingering, as the hand between her legs made contact with skin. His lips trailed lower and brushed across her nipple, hard and dark as a pebble. Allura’s breaths became heavy, pushing her soft mounds against his face with every heave.

She let go of his neck to tug impatiently at the front of her gown, slide her arms out of it, and, wow, pearl fabric cascaded to uncover everything down to her waist. It wasn’t his first time seeing her breasts or the deep contours of alien musculature down her abdomen, but his cock certainly reacted to the sight as if it were. His knees might have buckled if he weren’t already on them. He grasped for words to capture how striking she was.

“Fuck,” he whispered in rapture.

She exhaled a quiet, breathy laugh, because she knew. She must have been told all her life how beautiful she is, so it was alright for Shiro to be speechless. He wouldn’t repeat old news. But he couldn’t resist pulling away the hand between her legs to splay it across her stomach, leaving a faint wet trail behind his fingertips slid over the unusually shaped shadows where her muscles stood out. He needed to use this hand to _feel_ the strange thrill of unexpected sinews along her sides, between the bottom of her ribs. To say she’s unearthly was not a compliment to her, but a fact.

“Shiro,” Allura whined his name again, not from pleasure, but disappointment.

“Sorry—” He realized he’d left her hanging and scrambled to get his free hand beneath the bunched up mess of her nightgown. She hissed at the first touch of it and Shiro realized the metal must feel cold compared to the other hand. He repeated, “Sorry—”

Allura snatched the hand trailing over her ribs by the wrist and lifted it up, cupped it around her breast.

“Don’t apologize, just, just,” she stumbled in her words when her fingers interlaced with Shiro’s and she guided them into squeezing her.

It was incredibly soft and springy beneath his eager caresses and Allura moaned a dreamy little sound when he stroked one thumb around a stiff nipple, synchronizing the movement with the strokes of the other thumb beneath her skirt. The sound, as good as any praise, delivered a tiny throb of satisfaction somewhere high in his chest, and then a brutal one down low in his spine. The metal hand must have warmed up quickly against the friction of its motions, because her hips began to roll up into its touch. Shiro switched hands again, which earned him a frustrated huff from Allura. He wanted so much to feel how the skin between her thighs had risen to a feverish heat that took him by surprise, the effect of all her blood pulsing to one place. To feel how much wetter she was now, after only a couple of minutes. He wanted to feel his finger circle up into a fierce heat that closed tight around him.

Both of Allura’s hands were behind her now, curling into fists within Shiro’s sheets as she threw her head back. She was so pliant that when he drew his palm back, he could slide a second finger in without any resistance. With her neck arched back, her chest pushed forward invitingly at face-level and Shiro couldn’t resist leaning in to explore it with his mouth again while his fingers found their rhythm inside her. Her vocal responses were sparse, mostly ragged breaths and an occasional “Oh” or “Yes” when Shiro did something clever. Those little votes of confidence, thoughtlessly uttered, burned straight into the core of him. He could live off them. 

While his head bobbed against her breast, sucking gently at its skin, he looked up at her face for reassurance and found her staring down at him now. He closed his lips tenderly around her nipple and flicked his tongue against it. Allura bit her bottom lip quietly, but Shiro felt its effect on her in the way she clenched around his fingers and they drew back dripping wet. Was it the sight of him doing this to her? Her dilated eyes were fixed on him. Experimentally, he left his mouth half open against her breast, just enough to exhale hot breath across the skin and offer a glimpse of his tongue curling around its stiff nub.

She trembled, smiled, and cried out—the tremulous, delighted sound of an orgasm taking her by surprise. Shiro had never come across someone whose instinct was to grin when they came, and now he’d caught Allura doing this twice. His tongue lapping at her nipple, thumb circling her clit, and fingers twisting inside her all worked together to help her ride it out. He coaxed her through one climax like this, and then another with his head between her thighs as promised. He left her collapsed on her back, trembling through aftershocks, and left himself suffering through an untouched erection. It pressed uncomfortably, bordering on painfully, into his black jeans. Shiro unbuckled his belt and couldn’t stop himself from at least palming it before popping open a button and pulling a zipper, relieving the discomfort of their tightness. He was a bit embarrassed when he looked up and saw that Allura had opened one eye.

“Carry on,” she said. “I cannot _believe_ your shirt is still on.” 

Shiro took it by the hem when she added, “Or were you waiting for me to tear it open again?”

Oh. He froze mid-motion. Allura smiled and pushed herself up to kneel on his bed, not shy in the slightest about how exposed she was. Shiro felt inexplicably nervous in her place, just from knowing _he_ would have felt vulnerable if their states of undress were reversed.

She reached for his shirt and tugged it over his head for him. “You should stock up on these first if you were hoping for that to be regular thing.” 

“Is—Is this a regular thing?” He drew his arms out of the sleeves and watched her toss the shirt to the floor for him to clean up later.

“If you’re good. Are the rest of your clothes coming off sometime tonight?”

While Shiro couldn’t kick his pants off fast enough, Allura rolled onto her stomach and reached out beyond the edge of the mattress. Her hand felt around the floor until it found her nightgown and fished around inside it. She was nude and gorgeous and unabashed about it, whereas Shiro wanted to hide, suddenly. It was ridiculous to feel self-conscious about nothing she hadn’t seen before, but this was different. The first time had happened so fast, so spontaneous, that Shiro barely had room for coherent thought. This was quieter, slower, more familiar than the last. She was bound to look at him harder this time. Body issues were something relatively new to Shiro. He had a lot of new issues that never plagued him before the Kerberos mission.

Allura found what she was searching for and pulled back with it clutched in her palm. Shiro sort of just stood there. Her eyes flicked up his body appreciatively and she told him to lie down. It was a relief to be told what to do, reassured that she was still into this and wanting him. He knew his figure wasn’t bad, certainly not anything to be embarrassed about. But it wasn’t enough to make up for his disfigured face, his greying hair, his perversion of an arm. Almost knowingly, Allura prowled over him as he settled into the bed, cupped Shiro’s jaw in one hand and kissed him deeply. Her thumb traced along his cheekbone and down the side of his face, tender and intimate in all the ways Shiro was under the impression their relationship (if it could even be called that) wasn’t supposed to be. She pulled his lower lip in between his teeth just as the inside of her thigh brushed against the hardness in his underwear, and his veins thrummed in anticipation. He still hadn’t been touched and it made every brush of contact with her sent bursts of desire skittering across his skin. When her hand fell away from his cheek, Shiro’s brows knitted, missing it.

Allura took a seat on his thighs and reached behind her for that small thing she’d dug out of her clothes. It was a flat metal tin.

“What’s that?” he asked as she popped its lid open.

“Contraceptives, _obviously_ ,” she replied, raising a judgmental eyebrow.

Oh. An alien condom. _Obviously._ What she took out of the box looked pretty familiar, to his immense relief. With how Altean things went sometimes, he was lucky it wasn’t a mysterious goop substance or—oh, Allura wrapped her fingers around him and rolled the space condom (god, did she go out of her way to get them for this purpose?) down his length. Her touch was careful, nowhere near what he wanted, but the simple action and all its implications fogged his head up with lust.

She shifted a little higher on his body rolled her hips up, dragging her clit and pussy up along the stiff length of his cock. And back down. Then again. Allura made a soft noise that was more hummed than moaned. Again. For Shiro, it was only a ghost of pleasure, only enough to make him shiver. He set himself up for this. Her urgency, her need for it, had been taken care of when he got her off twice. Now, it was a pleasure to take her time. Aching and feeling like he was about to break open with need, Shiro reached for her hips. Allura caught his wrists just before he touched her, in an almost languid motion, as if she’d been waiting for him to do that. She pinned Shiro’s arms down over his head with a similar laziness, despite his efforts to push back. And _that_ made him crack.

“Please, Allura, please, I just, I just need—” The words came out in a rush and he didn’t even know what to ask for because his cock rubbed up between her legs again and the thrill of begging for it overshadowed his chase for instant gratification.

“I like that you stop calling me Princess when you’re urgent,” she whispered, shifting herself forward.

It wasn’t something Shiro noticed he did, nor was he in any shape to consider why. Not when she sat herself right against the tip of his hardness, letting its blunt head slip and throb against her wet entrance. He wanted to push her down, but she was so breathtakingly strong that his arms and hips stayed pinned where she pressed down on them. Feeling powerless like this should _not_ be making his dick twitch, not with his history, and Shiro had to deliberately not think about the depths of his issues.

“ _Allura_ , fuck me,” he begged again, arching up helplessly.

He watched her eyes follow the curve of his torso, pupils dilated so wide they appeared almost entirely pink.  

“Yes,” she breathed, pushing her hips back. And then, again, “ _Yes_ ,” as she eased him inside her.

Stars exploded behind Shiro’s eyes and their constellations must have spelled Allura’s name in the language of the cosmos because his entire existence narrowed down to the ecstasy of this moment. Watching her straddled on his lap like that was like staring at the sun. The ripple of her stomach as its muscles tensed then relaxed with every thrust, her hair and her breasts rocking back and forth softly, it was all so hot that Shiro had to turn his face to the side or he wouldn’t last.

Allura released his wrists to slide her palms down his forearms, over his biceps and shoulders. She sank down until the entire length of her torso pressed against Shiro’s, propped up by both of her elbows on the mattress. This close together, her hips could only manage small movements into his. Allura rolled them back at a languorous, slow pace despite Shiro’s impatience. He was already wound up so tight and _just wanted release_ , but Allura didn’t let him chase it. She fucked herself on him as she liked, Shiro felt like he was just along for the ride. Her face dipped down to kiss along his jaw, unhurried, up to the delicate skin beneath his ear. She had to feel the way Shiro’s hips kept bucking up, trying to go harder, faster, but her thighs effortlessly kept him from budging. She would let the tension build slowly, steadily, somehow more maddening than a burst of passion, and he would like it.

“Feels so good, you're so good,” she whispered before pressing her face into the hollow of his neck to muffle a moan.

Shiro’s heart slammed against his ribs so hard he wondered if she could feel it when she was lying against him like this. Her lips and breath were soft against his flesh and the fact that Allura had thought about this was intoxicating and she was moaning again. Then again, increasing in fervor, but he was barely moving. Something hot throbbed at the pit of Shiro’s stomach when he realized she was rubbing her clit against the jut of his hip bone with each slide down his cock.

Then Allura’s palms rather suddenly came up to his chest, where she used them to push herself up as she arched back, twisting gently in a motion that made her cry out. A sound that somehow amplified the pleasure each time her soft hips met his.

Allura harmonized with Shiro’s low, reverberating gasps by making sweet, delighted sounds above him. Bliss washed over him in waves, rolling in and retreating with the motions of Allura’s hips. They fell into sync, moving with each other, for each other, until Allura threw her head back, closed her eyes, and her lips parted that tell-tale smile right before her body burst into convulsions, wracked by the throes of another climax. Sensations multiplied within themselves while she rode it out—the sound of her voice, the rhythm on her hips, her nails pressing gently into his bare chest, the wet heat clenching so tightly around him—They all built up to a forceful crescendo, so pleasurable that they were almost indistinguishable from each other.

“God, fuck—Ah—Allura, I—” He bucked up helplessly, desperate to go harder, faster, and this time she let him.

Still wearing that blissful smile, she panted, “Are you going to come for me, Shiro?”

 _Yes_. Release barreled down his spine in a blur of raw ecstasy, tearing out the breath from his lungs, jerking his bones like livewires.

It left him gasping and oversensitive, but thankfully Allura pulled away soon after he fell still. She melted against his side, draping an arm over his chest and a leg over both of his. Shiro’s bed was not made for two people and her limbs had nowhere else to go, but it still seemed alarmingly intimate. Perhaps intimate wasn’t the right word when he’d been inside her a minute ago. The way she rested her cheek on his shoulder in her afterglow so casually was just—it felt romantic. He didn’t know what to do about that feeling because they didn’t _have_ a romance.

The good news was that he was too worn out to overthink any of that. Shiro was sure his face gave away exactly how wrecked he felt, flushed and confused with heavy-lidded eyes and lips that couldn’t seem to close. Allura’s face… looked like it had dozed off.

Shiro tried not to jostle the arm she rested on too much as he peeled the condom, or whatever an alien would call it, away. He winced softly at the first brush of cold air against his wet and oversensitive dick, just as a voice right by his ear said, “I think you needed that.”

“What.”

Allura rose to a sitting position, bringing her hands up to attempt tidying her tousled hair. “Don’t be offended, I did too. I think we’re both… wound tight.”

He couldn’t argue that. “Always glad to help.”

With a small laugh, she threw both of her legs over him and climbed out of bed. She stepped into the nightdress on the floor of his bedside and pulled it up, carefully sliding the straps up her arms.

“Try to get at least a nap in before training,” she said, stopping at his doorway to look over her shoulder.

  
As if he could sleep after this. Shiro swallowed heavy and smiled back. “You too.”


End file.
